


I'm A Creep

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Derek, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew if it wasn't for his possessive tendencies, he would be inside there rather than stuck out here.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Creep

The sounds were as excruciating and intoxicating to him as the scents that wafted through the slightly open window. He felt pretty damn sure that the window was open on purpose—after all, why torture someone if they couldn’t suffer to the full extent? He felt like the absolute worst kind of creeper, ears pricked so that he could hear everything, cock so hard the he was sure there would be an imprint of his jeans zipper down its’ length.

He could hear the clip running on the laptop, the sound of hips slapping against buttocks only slightly masked by the almost agonised moans the two men were making. God, it was completely ridiculous that he was in this situation—listening to the sounds of sex whilst getting off to the sound of Stiles’ moans and groans. All whilst clinging to the roof with what energy he could spare from trying not to come in his jeans.

Things were getting more heated, his senses tuning in more acutely. He could hear the sound that Stiles’ palm made as it moved so quickly up and down, the lube he had obviously used making it slick and smooth instead of a dry rub. He knew exactly what it looked like, how obscenely wide Stiles would have spread his legs, how he would squeeze and caress his balls as he stroked his hand up and down the solid length of his dick. He knew what Stiles’ face would look like, how bright the amber eyes would appear in his flushed face; that wide, mobile mouth falling open as he panted for breath; how he would let his head fall back against his pillow, his throat forming a beautifully enticing arch as he began to get completely carried away in his passion.

He could tell by the elevated breathing that it wouldn’t be long; Stiles’ movements sped up in sync with the cries coming from the clip he was playing; the bed creaking rhythmically as Stiles’ thrust up into his own fist. Derek was aware that he was breathing through his mouth, the heel of his palm pressed hard against his crotch as he fought against the desire to start rubbing himself off. God, Stiles could be such an evil mastermind sometimes, fully aware of what it did to Derek, just how much Derek loved to see him lost in pleasure.

“Fuck yeah, that feels good. Oh God, oh – Derek – DEREK!” The last was practically a shout, the sounds of come splattering against Stiles’ abdomen almost enough for Derek to drive his fangs into his hand as he bit into his fist trying to muffle his own cries. He was close, so damn close with nothing but the sounds and scents of Stiles—he knew if he risked looking through the window his journey home would be more uncomfortable than just a throbbing erection and somehow he didn’t think Stiles would forgive him if he jerked off on the rooftop. This whole thing was about him being too possessive and territorial after all…

The clip was winding down and he could hear the sounds of video-him smothering video-Stiles with kisses as they slowly recovered from their exertions. That recording of the two of them together belonged to him but he knew Stiles had used it is own copy deliberately—they’d recorded it after a wild night with the pack celebrating Derek’s birthday. Lydia’s ‘treated’ alcohol made it possible for them all to get at least tipsy and Stiles had used Derek’s inebriation to finally convince him that recording them fucking was a good idea—they’d talked about it a lot but the drink had finally lowered his inhibitions enough. And it was his favourite jerk-off material when Stiles was away at school. Evil, manipulative, know-it-all bastard.

The slide of the window being shoved fully open jerked him out of his memories and he looked up, meeting Stiles’ amused gaze sheepishly.

“You know, if you would stop all of this ridiculous posturing and marking me up whenever you get the chance so that everyone at college thinks I’m dating a goddamn vampire, then maybe, just maybe, I might let you in here for round two.”

“I—it’s not posturing, it’s instinct! Stiles, I—“

“No, you trust me or you don’t. No more turning me into a walking hickey and I promise I will wear an item of your clothing at all times.”

“All times?” Derek knew he was pushing his luck but the idea soothed the part of him that only believed in how lucky he was to have Stiles when the other man was right in front of him. Or beneath him. Or above him. Fuck it, just there where Derek needed him to be more and more lately. Like Stiles had become something necessary.

“Well, unless I’m naked with you.” The stern look on Stiles’ face faded, the familiar goofy grin taking over. “Come on, take the deal. Your dick looks like it’s going to make a break for freedom any second and I have to go back to college tomorrow afternoon. Do you really want to waste any more time or energy fighting? When we could be in here re-enacting your favourite bits from this video? My Dad’s doing a double shift so won’t be home for hours.”

Knowing when he was beaten and accepting defeat, Derek bobbed his head in agreement as he gratefully accepted the hand Stiles’ held out to assist him in climbing through the window. As he closed it and pulled the curtains shut, he gave a silent thanks that he was lucky enough to have all 147lbs of sarcastic, evil mastermind Stiles ready to put up with him and all of his insecurities.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Taming the Muse Prompt: #419 : splatter  
> Writing week : 64
> 
> As soon as I saw the prompt, this one came to me! Oh dear, what a smutty mind! My first entry to fullmoon-ficlet!


End file.
